iPossessive
by toughgirl13
Summary: Who would've ever thought that Sam was the possessive type? SEDDIE.R&R. Thank you :   Story edited at Oct. 9, Saturday, 6:25 pm


**A/N: Bonjour, So...Since I am having a writer's block with the other story. wooooooooooops, not anymore. okay since I had a writer's block in the other story. I made this one after being inspired tonight. Please, if there are like misspelled words or wrong grammar used, bear with it! I'm tired. LOL**

**A/N(part two): Okay so there's this girl who reviewed on this story who says that I ripped it off. Sure, INSPIRED isn't the right term, but there's a nicer way into correcting people. I am not going to delete that review however, because that's her opinion and I respect that. I'm just going to change the word inspired then. It's not a complete rip off though.**

**-This story contains scenes and lines from Victorious, I just tweaked some of it. I got the idea from the episode "Wifi in the Sky". However some of the parts were thought by me and was only inspired by the scene in victorious-**

**disclaimer: Read this carefully; I do not own iCarly and Victorious, if you don't get that by now then you're probably stupid.**

* * *

It was lunch by then and sitting on the table near the door was the iCarly gang with Gibby and Tasha. Tasha started studying at Ridgeway since last year. A year and 6 months ago, Sam and Freddie started dating. It may have never occurred to us but Sam was the jealous type. She really is. One time she saw this girl asking Freddie about an assignment, she shoved her into the janitor's closet. Freddie, however, loves her possessiveness.

"So the truck driver goes up to me and says, what's up with you potato head?" Gibby said boring his friends even more.

"Seriously Gibby, when are you going to get to the interesting part?" Sam asked with a bored tone.

"That's the interesting part! I've never talked to a truck driver before!" Gibby said smiling. Sam with a straight face then opened her drink and threw some liquid on Gibby's face. Freddie rolled his eyes at this and said

"Sam"

"What? The kid's boring me" She said. From the corner of her eye she saw a girl, probably new at school, looking at Freddie giggling. The girl stood up after probably having been encouraged by her friend to go up and talk to Freddie. As the girl comes near Freddie, she opened her mouth but Sam interrupted her before she could talk.

"Walk away. He's unavailable" She said glaring at the girl which made the girl run for her dear life.

"You know there's a nicer way to talk to people" Freddie replied

"I know" Sam said.

"So Freddie, You really can't come over?" Gibby asked still wiping his face with a napkin.

"Nope" He replied. He's friends and his girlfriend looked at him in curiosity

"Do you really have to take care of the cheerleader's pet?" Gibby said making a lot of images of Freddie cheating on her with a cheerleader.

"Cheerleader?" Sam asked slightly glaring at Freddie.

"Why, why would you say that?" Freddie said looking at Gibby knowing another fight with Sam will be coming up.

"Is she cute?" Sam said racing her eyebrows.

"Yep!" Gibby replied

"Thank you Gibby!" Freddie said with a sarcastic smile

"She's not cute enough to beat Tasha though" Gibby said locking eyes with his one and only. Then the staring competition turned into a very, _very, _disturbing session of cuddling and making out.

"Ugh!" Sam said "You two disgust me" she continued. "I'm not talking to any of you today. That includes you" She said pointing at Freddie.

"I am so not getting between this fight, okay?" Carly said walking away from the table before she gets stuck on their fight like the last time.

"Fine! I'm coming over this afternoon. Let's see what that cheerleader's got." Sam said.

"Sam, she's just—"He said getting interrupted by Sam, again.

"I am not talking to you till this afternoon. Bye." She said walking away. As she walked away the girl who was walking towards Freddie before was now walking back to him. "Stop right there! He's still taken!" She said before she gets out of the door.

* * *

A loud knock was heard at the door. Freddie tried to get to the door before the person on the other side of it breaks it which would probably ground him for a week or two. By the time he opened the door he was greeted by a blonde headed female with an annoyed look on her face.

"About time" She said smiling deviously as she entered the apartment. She sat on the couch and looked at the animal at the coffee table. It was a small dog, a 3 month old toy poodle probably.

"So this is it?" Sam asked pointing at the animal. "I wonder what it tastes like"

"Sam" Freddie warned.

"So tell me about this cheerleader girl. Is she cute? Do you like her? Are you breaking up with me?" Sam said a bit paranoid but still looking tough.

"What? NO! Why would you think that?" Freddie defended.

"Well, you have a cheerleader in your life I don't see why you're still keeping me. So what? Is she cute?" It is by then Freddie thought of actually making Sam jealous.

"Yes, she's cute." Freddie answered calming down.

"OH, so you like her? Are you breaking up with me?" Sam said standing up facing Freddie.

"I am not! I just said she was cute!" Freddie replied

"Answer properly dorkwad before I break your arm" She warned.

"I swear I do not like her the way you think I do!"

"Well then why are you taking favors from her?" Sam asked. A knock on the door was heard. Sam walked over the door and opened it with an annoyed expression.

"What?" She asked looking at her. She saw that it was her brunette best friend and not the cheerleader she was so annoyed with.

"Carly! My best friend can you please help me?" Sam asked giving a warm smile. A look of worry escaped from Carly's face.

"No. I won't be dragged into this" She said running towards her apartment but not before Sam could grab her shirt pulling her towards the apartment she was in.

"Tell me your opinion about Freddie seeing a cheerleader" Sam said

"Well, If I have a boyfriend I wouldn't really feel very comfortable if my boyfriends hanging out with a cheerleader. Okay bye!" She said running away. Sam has now implanted a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Sam, I am not –" A knock was heard on the door. "That's probably her" Freddie sighed.

"Come in!" He said. Sam made an annoyed look on her face as a small girl comes in. Her eyes widened. She never thought that the cheerleader was like Nine years old or something.

"Hello Sarah! How was your cheerleading practice?" Freddie said.

"It was fun" Sarah replied

"Sarah, I think you should meet Sam, she's my girlfriend" Freddie said. Sarah looked at Sam and Sam gave her a warm smile.

"Hey!" Sam said.

"Your girlfriend's pretty" The girl whispered at Freddie

"I know" Freddie whispered back. Freddie walked towards the table. He grabbed the dog and gave it to the Sarah.

"Thank you for taking care of Hercules!" She said skipping towards the door. Freddie chuckled and looked at Sam.

"I am waiting for your humble apology" Freddie said smirking at Sam.

"You didn't tell me she was nine!"

"Well you didn't give me the chance"

"You are such a dork!"

"And you are such a jerk" Freddie replied. "I love you" He continued.

"I love you too."

"You know I think your possessiveness is sexy" Freddie said going near Sam and that night ended with a kiss.

* * *

**That's pretty much it. **

**Tell me what you think about it. Be stupid. Party hard. Handle with Care. This is a non-toxic material and is safe for children. Please leave a review or a pineapple will die. Let us save Pineapples please.**


End file.
